


When I Saw You

by neba



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fate, Love at First Sight, M/M, they work at the same place and never see each other but when they do they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neba/pseuds/neba
Summary: Kim Inseong walked down the same street everyday. He spoke to the same people. He ate the same foods. He came home to an empty house. But accidentally locking eyes with someone on the street can't change anything...can it?





	When I Saw You

Inseong grabbed the doorknob and swung the white door of his house open. “I’m leaving!” he screamed. He snickered. “It’s funny because there’s no one in my house that I need to say goodbye to,” Inseong whispered to himself as he traversed down the street. He lifted his head up and locked eyes with a man on the other side of the street. He wore a black hood, making it almost impossible to see his whole face. Quickly, he averted his gaze and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

After a few moments, he felt a presence behind him; like it was staring into him. He turned his head to see the same man walking a couple of feet behind him.  _Is he following me?_ He asked himself. A shiver ran down Inseong’s spine as his mind wandered to different places and he sped up. Eventually, he entered the doors of his work, which was a simple office building, and, under the assumption they would part ways, he sighed in relief. Inseong jumped at the sound of the door opening and stumbled back after seeing the same man he locked eyes with. “A-Are you following me or something?” Inseong stuttered.

The man looked up at him and took his coat off. “No…” he answered. Inseong blushed in embarrassment and at how cute his face was. “So you work here, too?” he asked.

Inseong nodded. “Yes,” he answered. He looked down and felt his cheeks, which was heating up rapidly.

“Sorry, it was rude of me to not introduce myself,” the man stuck his hand out and smiled. “My name’s Lee Jaeyoon. It’s nice to meet you,” Jaeyoon’s slightly chubby cheeks immediately snatched Inseong’s attention. Inseong’s eyes glanced at the man's pink earlobes and he turned redder.

Inseong felt a grin appear on his own face and he shook the other’s hand. “Likewise. I’m Kim Inseong,” he replied. Jaeyoon nodded, and let go of the other’s grip. “What department do you work in?”

“To be honest, even though I’ve worked here for years, I forgot the name of it,” They shared a laugh. “If you turn the corner here and take two rights, that’s where I work,”

“The...advocacy division?”

“I suppose so,”

Inseong giggled and Jaeyoon turned red at the laugh that escaped the beautiful man’s mouth. “You’re funny, Mr. Jaeyoon,” Inseong grabbed his hand. “My office is around there, we should walk together,” He turned and dragged Jaeyoon along.

Jaeyoong nodded in agreement and the two walked down away from the front doors, ironically walking hand in hand. Inseong passed his office several times throughout the day and he thought it was surreal that he hasn’t seen him before. It was almost time to return home, as it was about eight, and Inseong turned to see Jaeyoon walking out of his department. He smiled and walked towards him. “Jaeyoon, you live near me, right?” Inseong asked him and watched as he put his coat on.

He shrugged and shifted his coat. “Maybe. Here, I’ll show you where I live,” Jaeyoon clutched at Inseong’s hand and led him out of their workplace. Inseong felt accustomed to the place he was leading him to, as if it was familiar to him somehow. He looked around and suddenly he was standing in front of his own house. “I live here,” Jaeyoon said.

Inseong stared at the house he was pointing at. The house he pointed to was neighboring his own. “Is that so?” he asked and Jaeyoon responded with a nod. “I live right here,” Inseong pointed to his house and Jaeyoon gasped.

“Really!? I’ve lived here for a few years already, how have I never seen you?” Jaeyoon high fived him childishly and Insong laughed.

Inseong scratched the back of his neck. “I kind of...don’t leave the house,” Jaeyoon smiled. “It’s funny, I don’t even see you at work, let alone see you next door or in the morning,”

“Well, actually, I arrive to work really early every day. Maybe that’s why you don’t see me. But today when I was getting my coffee, there was an incredibly long line!”  Jaeyoon replied and opened the door of his house. _Ah, so that’s why he came late today._ Inseong thought and looked back at Jaeyoon. “Come in, come in,” he offered.

Inseong walked inside and marveled at the neatness. “Wow, nice place,” he complimented and sat down on his beige couch. He played with the hem of shirt nervously as he looked around the room.

Jaeyoon placed his coat on the rack. He thanked him and joined the black haired beauty on the couch. “Oh, since you’re here, that reminds me,” he grabbed a nearby binder and his laptop. “I’ve been having a hard time figuring this out. Hyung, if it doesn’t bother you, can you...help me a bit?” He opened his laptop and typed his password.

“How do you know I’m your hyung?” Inseong asked as he took the binder off of his lap and looked through it.

Jaeyoon looked away. “I-I...um, just figured because you seem so smart and-” he stammered, but was interjected by Inseong’s laugh. “Wh-?”

He chuckled once more before hitting Jaeyoon’s thigh lightly. “You’re cute so I’ll help you,” Jaeyoon turned red and watched as Inseong pulled his hand away. _I’m blushing like I like him or something..._ he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Inseong’s sweet voice. “What do you need assistance with?” Jaeyoon quickly pointed to a page in his binder and his explanation only sounded like a bundle of mumbles and stutters that were trying to form sentences. Inseong helped him understand the project after an hour or two, occasionally laughing at his cuteness along the way.

“Thanks, hyung, when the boss explained it to me he was going way too fast. You really helped me,” Jaeyoon grinned and Inseong swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

Inseong smiled as well and closed the binder. “Anytime,” he replied as he used his knees as leverage to stand up. “Well, I don’t want to be a waste of your time so I should get going,” he turned towards the door but felt something tug at his shirt.

“I...uh...should show my appreciation!” Inseong cocked his head to the side curiously. “Let me cook you some dinner!” Jaeyoon exclaimed and pulled him back down on the couch.

Inseong turned a deep red. “I never had anyone cook for me before,” he remarked and positioned himself comfortably on the couch. “I’m not worth making dinner for, Jaeyoon, it’s alright.”

Jaeyoon shook his head vigorously. “No, no, I want to cook for you!” he grabbed Inseong’s hand. “Please? It’s the only way I can express my thanks,” Inseong pretended to be hesitant for a moment before nodding in agreement. His eyes lit up and Inseong had to stop himself from giggling. The auburn haired man scurried to the kitchen and fumbled with the kitchen utensils and vegetables. Inseong laughed loudly at his antics and observed him thoroughly. He admired the way he concentrated, giving it his all and such. Inseong examined the way his hands would grasp at the foods and how his facial expression would turn sour when he touched the meat.  

Inseong must have fallen asleep while he was cooking because he could hear the faint whispers of his own name. It took a few shakes of his arm to wake him up and Insong rubbed at his eyes. “Oh, you finished?” he asked groggily.

“Yeah. I’m glad you’re finally awake. I thought I would need to carry you to my bed,” Jaeyoon replied. “I felt bad trying to wake you, but I really want you to try this,” He lead Inseong to the dining table, which was very small and fit for about four people.

Inseong sat in one of the wooden chairs and waited for Jaeyoon to do the same. “Is this donkatsu?” he asked and peered at the breaded, deep fried pork cutlets.

Jaeyoon smiled. “Yeah! It is!” he exclaimed happily. “It’s the first time I made this, so tell me how it is,”

Inseong nodded and broke apart a pair of chopsticks. He picked up a piece of pork cutlet and chewed it for a few moments before giving him a smile. “It’s really good! You did a great job,” he complimented. Jaeyoon beamed and began eating as well. After an hour of chatting and enjoying their meal, they wished each other a goodnight and Inseong left for his own home, which was only two minutes away.

Inseong fell asleep the moment his body hit his blue bed. The next morning he bolted out of the bed when he heard the doorbell, as he was under the assumption that it was his alarm clock. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp as he made his way to the door. “...Hello?” he asked as he opened the door. Inseong looked up at Jaeyoon, who stood in front of the doorway.

“Good morning, hyung! I was thinking that we could walk to work together!” Jaeyoon exclaimed. He giggled at the older man’s appearance. “Nice bed hair,” Inseong clicked his tongue and disappeared inside, mumbling a quiet ‘wait a second’ before doing so.

Inseong returned, wearing his work clothes and carrying his coat in his hands. “Let’s go,” he said as he started walking away. Jaeyoon started walking next to him, sipping his coffee between sentences as they chatted congenially.

“Excuse me,” a voice spoke in English.

The duo looked behind them to see two girls with white skin standing behind them. “Do you know where this place is?” A girl pointed to a picture on her phone. Jaeyoon only understood parts of the sentence and fell silent.

Inseong peered at the phone. “Oh, that’s around there,” Inseong replied in English and pointed to a street near them, “If you take three rights and then a left, the building is by there. Oh, and you should hurry because I heard it gets hectic if you’re not there early,” Jaeyoon was taken aback by how well he spoke in English and his eyes widened.

The girls nodded. “Thank you!” they thanked him and dashed away.

“You’re welcome!” Inseong replied and began walking towards their workplace once again.

Jaeyoon caught up to him and tugged on his arm. “Woah, how do you know that much English?” he asked in awe.

Inseong looked at him and chuckled. “I studied in London for a year when I was younger,” he explained.

Jaeyoon nodded and opened the door to their workplace. Inseong and Jaeyoon became very close friends. They would walk together in the mornings, go out for lunch, and frequent each other’s houses on the weekends and evenings. This continued for months, eventually coming close to two years. It was spring of the following two years and Jaeyoon was itching to tell him something important.

Jaeyoon walked into Inseong’s house and smiled at him once he became noticed. “Nice seeing you again,” he said and walked to his side.

Inseong, who was standing at the kitchen counter, sipping from a glass of water, stopped drinking and smiled. “I saw you, like, an hour ago,”

“I missed you so much already,” he responded slyly.  

Inseong ruffled his hair and chuckled, which made Jaeyoon’s heart beat faster. “Well, I made dinner,” he replied and gestured to the dining table, which had plates that were filled with food on it.

“Bulgogi!? I love bulgogi!” Jaeyoon exclaimed and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. Inseong joined him at the table and the two began to eat. “I love you! I love you!” he yelled.

Inseong noticed some sauce on the side of his lip. “Ah, you have something there,” Jaeyoon arched an eyebrow. With his thumb, he wiped the sauce off of his cheek and licked it off of his thumb. Jaeyoon turned red. “There, and don’t eat too fast,”

“T-Thanks,” Jaeyoon squeaked as he continued eating. Inseong smiled and resumed eating as well. Jaeyoon finished his meal quickly and Inseong motioned him over. “What is it?” he asked.

Inseong pushed something cold onto his cheek and he screeched. “I bought ice cream,” he laughed at the size his eyes grew to the size of saucers. “You’re such a child,” he teased between giggles.

Jaeyoon tugged the wrapper off and licked at it repeatedly. Inseong turned pink and looked away, returning his attention to the open freezer and shutting it quickly.

Inseong glanced at Jaeyoon, who focused on the television show, and clicked his tongue. “It’s dripping,” he said as he licked the side of the younger man’s hand. Jaeyoon turned a deep shade of red and thanked him again.

Jaeyoon finished his ice cream and looked back at Inseong, who was watching the show as well. He gulped. “C-Can I talk to you for a second?” Jaeyoon stuttered.

Inseong tore his gaze from the television. “Sure, what’s up?” he asked. Jaeyoon took a deep breath.

“I-I love you, hyung,”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you do,”

“No, I mean I _love you_ , hyung,”

Suddenly, Jaeyoon’s lips were stolen by Inseong’s pink, soft ones and he widened his eyes. After a few moments of shock, he slowly closed his eyes. He felt Inseong smile through the kiss and Jaeyoon giggled. “Yeah,” his voice made a shiver run down Jaeyoon’s spine. “I know you do,” he repeated, his captivating voice forcing Jaeyoon’s heart to beat a million times per minute.

Inseong pulled him closer and Jaeyoon gasped at the sudden move. “F-For how long?” he stammered and averted his eyes.

“Well, I don’t really know,” he replied, “But I think I fell in love with you ever since I locked eyes with you on the street,” Inseong touched at Jaeyoon’s soft hand and smiled.

Jaeyoon’s face turned redder. “Do you...believe in fate?” he asked and watched as Inseong played with his fingers.

“Yes,” he replied, looking up from Jaeyoon’s hands. “Well, ever since I met you, really,”  After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jaeyoon dove his head in and kissed him on the cheek. Inseong chuckled and did the same to him.

Jaeyoon looked him in the eyes. “So does that make us…”

“Boyfriends? Yes, of course, that’s us and I love you,” Inseong responded instantaneously. Jaeyoon laughed at his response and Inseong joined after a moment.

A year later, Inseong opened his eyes to his boyfriend, who was sleeping soundly next to him. He pinched lightly at his cheek. “Wake up,” he cooed as he brushed the hair out of his face. Jaeyoon mumbled a few words and Inseong smiled.

“You know I’m sick. I’m going to stay in bed,” he said and pulled the covers closer to his face.

Inseong giggled and ruffled his hair. “Well, I’m going to work,” Inseong said and grabbed a white dress shirt from his closet. “No peeking,” Inseong sang and Jaeyoon chuckled in response.

He stripped himself of the clothes he wore to sleep and dressed himself for work. Inseong walked out and prepared a quick breakfast for the sick Jaeyoon in bed. He placed the plates on the night stand. “Sorry I can’t stay, babe, my boss is making me go to work today. I made breakfast for you,” Jaeyoon hummed and smiled as Inseong kissed him on the forehead. “Love you, see you later,”

Jaeyoon nodded. “Bye, love you!” he exclaimed and pulled Inseong into a hug.

“I wish you could make me sick so I can stay home,” he whined and Jaeyoon laughed at his remark as he pulled away. Inseong kissed him one last time before heading for the door. “I’m leaving!” he yelled. He started walking towards his work and though it must have been the fifth time he’s done this, Inseong thought about how good it feels knowing that someone is waiting for him at home. The day was slow without Jaeyoon. He was already missing him next to him at lunch and occasionally seeing him in the hallways and waving to him. Inseong passed his office a few times and sighed. He didn’t feel like eating without him, so in turn he did not eat lunch.

Inseong was so excited to come home that he was basically skipping down the street. His hand hovered over the doorknob and he smelled the scent of food, which was followed by cute squeals from his boyfriend from the inside. Inseong smiled and quickly opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> when you get so into sf9 that you make a fanfic and you cry bceause theyre underappreciated
> 
> sorry this is such a quick one shot


End file.
